


漫长的告白

by sanhuyu



Series: 非典型ABO系列 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhuyu/pseuds/sanhuyu
Summary: *非典型ABO，双A，有小情侣“动手动脚”以及喜闻乐见的手掰朋友卡情节，有一辆非常不稳的小车车(内含AA标记、成结等，有二设，请根据自身接受程度决定是否观看）*原著向，感觉没有很ooc（？*我大概是全世界最晚鸣人生贺了（土下座！





	漫长的告白

这是一个十分不起眼的国家，与在各国利益夹缝中艰难谋生的其他小国相比显得安静祥和了许多，安稳到了过了头的地步。

这里没有成为任何一次忍界大战的战场，哪怕是四战，也只是在最后关头中了无限月读罢了。人们对战争没有什么实质性的感触，甚至于对忍者都是有些陌生的。这种村子里完全感受不到血腥，也正因如此，他才难得的呼吸到不压抑的空气。

宇智波佐助静静地坐在居酒屋里，他刚刚从辉夜城回来，在某个废弃的宫殿里发现了一些新的信息——那里有一些壁画让他很在意，于是他中断了任务，准备久违地回趟木叶。草雉被随意地放在面前的桌子上，店家随即贴心地递来一杯热茶。

“谢谢。”他伸出右手接过，却不急着喝，任凭那杯茶给自己回温。这次空间穿梭出了些问题，他遇上了乱流，被凛冽的风刃割开皮肉的感觉实在不太好。

“要喝酒吗？”

考虑到伤口，他还是拒绝了，只说茶就够了。

“好嘞。”店主干脆把茶壶递到他面前，似乎是在打量他成年没有，“您要吃些什么？店里东西虽不多但还是有的。”

“木鱼饭团就好。”

“味增汤要吗？”

佐助抬眼看了看菜单，扫到了番茄炒蛋，忽然就开口“能做番茄浓汤吗？”

店主闻言似乎吃了一惊，随即看到他自觉失态脸上一红，便又笑了出来，只回道：“您稍等。”

店主笑眯眯地回了后厨，佐助则闭了眼睛灌了一口茶，感受着有些烫的液体渐渐滑过食道，流到胃里，带起一路轻微的烧灼感。他从刚才的不好意思中缓过神来，想自己何时如此失态了，不过一点小伤就要任性起来。尽管他已经好久没吃上正经的饭了，更别提番茄，他发誓至少三天之内不想再看到兵粮丸这种东西。

宇智波佐助一直没有什么时间概念，之前在大蛇丸那里，地下蛇窟一待几个月也是有的，反正训练场足够多，加上地上区域过于招摇，被木叶歪打正着撞上的几率也不小，没有出去的必要。等大战结束后，他在村子里养了养伤便匆忙踏上了旅途。他唯一的朋友在自己离开时并没有说什么，只是把几年前被他遗弃的木叶护额交还给他。上面还有一道划痕，那是他朋友的杰作。他们微笑着告别，身上还留着给彼此的伤口——尽管他的朋友不久之后就要接上断臂。

但之后的日子里他的朋友却又表现出了莫大的不舍，每次来的信都又长又没营养。刚开始他还哭笑不得地看完，忍受着那人丑到天际的字和恨不得把自己每天吃了几碗拉面都要汇报清楚的啰嗦。可渐渐地，他觉得那些信对他来说成了一种折磨，他从里面读出了越来越浓的思念。他的朋友年岁见长，心性却还保留着少时的那份纯真，尤其是执拗的那部分——他一次次抱怨自己没有给他写回信，任务书上的语言也总是过于公式化和冷冰冰的，从不告诉他自己的近况。

天知道宇智波佐助有多委屈，他不是不想写，而是根本没什么能写的。一是经常性的时空跳跃让他本就不清晰的时间概念愈发模糊，经常不知道今夕何夕，最后往往是从他的朋友那里得知自己又是几个月不曾写过回信了。二来，他的工作进程都写在了任务进度书里，发现了辉夜的哪些遗迹，解读出了大筒木的哪些秘密，他虽言简意赅但也是没有遗漏的。如此一来，他想不出自己还有什么可写的。至于自己的身体情况，他从少年期就没拿自己的身子当回事，大蛇丸那里从来不是养尊处优的地方，他经受过各种各样残酷的训练，还用过许多的药物，导致现在对大多的毒都有了免疫能力。受伤之类的小事，也值得写给鸣人看吗？到时候除了更频繁地催自己回去，不会有其他结果的。

他已经喝完了一杯茶，店主也把饭团端了出来。约莫50出头的大叔，头上戴着一顶白色帽子，笑起来倒是让他想起了远在木叶的一乐店主。自从自己出了木叶的监狱，他的朋友便常常拉着他去吃一乐，要一份叉烧的和一份番茄的，番茄会加很多，比他的叉烧还要过分。一乐的大叔也是这样笑着打趣他的朋友，看得出他真的很喜欢他的朋友。

“番茄浓汤还要等一下，先吃点吧。”店主仿佛闻到了他身上的血腥味，随即又道，“加的是牛肉，不会对伤口不好的。”

他不知道说什么好，面对这类人他总是不知所措，太过热情洋溢会让他没有什么实感，尽管他的朋友在这方面给他带来的冲击是最大的。他只好干巴巴地回了一句谢谢。

“要在村里住下吗？旅馆在出门左拐两个路口那里，不过村上也只有我这么一家可以吃饭的地方，实在是太小了。”

他先是点了点头，又说：“这里很不错，很安静。”

“说来，在春之国，异乡人很少见呢。尤其是像你这么年轻的异乡人，来到这里还真是稀奇。”

“...因为一些原因。”

“哈哈哈也是，我不该说那么多的。”

佐助没说话，他打算在这里住上一晚：出乱流之后他给自己紧急包扎了一下，不管怎么说，至少需要一个热水澡，一些药和换上干净的绷带以及一个相对安稳的觉。否则这么一身血的回去可能会被他的朋友揍一顿。

“只是觉得你有点像我的儿子才忍不住，哎，如果他能回来的话就好了。”

听到这，佐助才抬头疑惑地看向那人，尽管眼睛里写满了疑惑也没开口，他不认为自己是个很八卦的人，或许只是这个人让他想起了他的朋友。对，一定是这样。

“其实也没什么，当时我和他都没能坐下来好好谈谈，没能正视他的梦想而一味对他提出要求的我不是个合格的父亲。他离开之前跟我说不想让自己的人生永远被操纵，他想去追寻自己的梦想。到现在已经十多年了，只有偶尔会寄来几封信报一下平安，近况和在哪落脚都不说，实在让人放心不下啊。”

佐助不知道该说些什么，他没做过安慰人的角色，但好在还算个不错的倾听者，于是什么都不说，安静地听着。

“因为不知道具体地址，我的回信也没法寄出去，想道歉的心意也传达不到，他也许还没有原谅我吧。但是我的确是后悔了的，想让他回来一趟，想见他。毕竟人年纪大了，就容易多想，唉。”

“不好意思，一个人自顾自说了这么多。”店主笑得有些苦涩，“因为你给我的感觉和他太像了。年轻人，虽然不知道你是为什么离乡，有空的话还是希望你能回去看看，家人会牵挂的。”

佐助闻言微微一愣，淡淡地说：“不会的，没有那种人了。”

店主的话终于停了下来，直到佐助喝完那碗番茄牛肉浓汤，付了钱起身去旅馆。

已经是深秋时节了，他的房间正对着庭院里的一棵松树，虽然不甚挺拔，也让这萧瑟的院子多了抹盎然绿意。有一瞬间他想到冬雪下来，覆满枝桠，一片纯白盖住那些过于张扬的绿色的情景。他之前很少在意这些，但从心里觉得那景色很不错。大致估算了一下距离，鹰今晚应该能到木叶，他修整一下准备明日出发。

带回来的卷轴已经交给鹰一并带回木叶了，他用写轮眼回放着里面的内容细细分析着，然后又想起了那些壁画，但是想了很久也没有头绪。店里已经把暖气开了起来，身上隐隐传来的痛把他从深思中拉了回来，他这才想起来还没处理伤口。

伤口虽然多，好在很深的比较少。当初在大蛇丸那里学习剑法的时候没少受伤，所以知道如何把受到的伤害降到最低，如何寻找躲避的角度之类，即使对手是无法预测的时空乱流。

他刚把披风解下，想要撩开衣服换换绷带，忽然感受到了一股再熟悉不过的查克拉——毫无疑问那是属于他的朋友的，可他的朋友此刻本该坐在火影办公室里批改文件而不是...

他走过去，把窗户打开，正对上那人湖蓝色的双眸，然后看到那人扯出一个大大的笑容，迎着夕阳，居然比那头张扬的金发还要晃眼。只见他站在树杈上做了个口型：“让我进去。”

佐助忽然很想扶额长叹一口气，不愧是意外性No.1的忍者。

“所以，你为什么在这？”他倚在墙上，盯着他许久未见的好友还是忍不住皱了皱眉。

“啊，我突然感应到你的查克拉的说。”

“我知道，所以说为什么要过来？”

“什么啊，佐助，你以为我们多久没见了。”漩涡鸣人挠了挠后脑勺，似乎想了想具体时间，“整整一年半的说，你一点音信都没有。”

时间的确久了点，让他也久违地有些吃惊。“我有定期交任务书。”

“是啊每次都那么干巴巴冷冰冰的说话，我都吐槽过多少次了为什么你还是从来都不说些自己的情况呢？”

“没什么好说的。”

“怎么会，随便说些什么都好啊，比如吃得怎么样，睡得怎么样，天气变冷的时候有没有生病啊，任务的时候有没有受伤啊之类的，旅途上见到了什么有趣的人啦事啦，有没有赶上什么祭典...不都可以说吗...”

佐助没说话，只是让他那高贵的脊梁离开墙壁，走到桌前给他的朋友倒了一杯茶。说实话，他不觉得自己能写出那些事情，让他在信里分享这些琐碎的事听起来像是在跟家人对话一样。但他从7岁开始，就失去了这权利。那些跟哥哥随意地说起忍者学校日常的夜晚已经不复存在，连母亲微笑着的回应也一并没了。

后来的七班确实让他感受到了家的气息，虽然只是一部分，也足够填补当时他心脏的一部分缺口了。尽管后来为了复仇他选择离开，选择斩断过去的羁绊。

当时追到最后的就是眼前的鸣人——他唯一的朋友。

终结谷之后，他拖着疲惫无比的身子去了大蛇丸的据点。他的精神状态非常不好，当晚甚至雪上加霜地迎来了分化，是Alpha。不是Beta，这意味着他今后的身体素质还不错；不是Omega，更是省去了他很多麻烦，他可不想在复仇的路上给自己添绊子，那种黏腻的发情期对他而言可不是什么好东西。

直到踏上旅途之后，他愈发孑然一身了，一个人在外出个一年半载的任务也是乐得没人打扰，他更是没有这么干的必要。“怎么，鸣人，你是我妈妈吗？难道说我连内裤的颜色都要告诉你？”

鸣人正在喝茶，猝不及防被呛了一大口，他放下杯子，剧烈地咳嗽起来，差点连眼泪都咳出来。

佐助终于收起那有些促狭的笑，骂了句白痴。

“混蛋佐助，还不都是怪你。咳，咳咳。”他终于平复了呼吸，“说起来，佐助怎么会突然出现在这里？既然都从辉夜空间出来了，为什么还不回木叶，明明大家都在想你的说。”

“鹰应该晚会儿就到了，我本来决定明天回去。”

“啊？”漩涡鸣人此刻的表情实在是傻到了极点，好在他立刻收敛了表情，低了头又去看那半空了的杯子，“什么啊，害得我那么急着赶来，连饭都没吃嘚吧呦。”

“吊车尾的，所以说你为什么要过来？”

“佐助你很吵啊，我不知道，突然感应到你在这里，反应过来的时候自己就到这里了。”

佐助啧了一声，果然是个笨蛋。就因为这种事情跑了这么远，本来还想再说两句，就被鸣人的肚子打断了。

他只好认命地带着这个笨蛋又去了那家饭馆。

“大叔，我要一碗叉烧拉面！”

“好嘞，您稍等。”

就知道那家伙会吃这个，他忍不住提醒：“我说你，偶尔也吃点有营养的东西怎么样？”

鸣人毫不客气地怼回去：“才不想被连饭都不吃的你这么说呢，兵粮丸就那么好吃？我好歹健健康康地活了这么多年，倒是你，越来越随便了吧。”

“...别再提兵粮丸了。”他现在还有点胃疼。

“说来，佐助你不吃吗？”

“我刚吃完不到三个小时。”

“能吃饭的时候就好好吃嘛我说，不然之后又没机会了。”他说着又自顾自地对老板喊道，“大叔，再来一份番茄拉面，多加番茄！”

佐助嘴角忍不住抽了抽，他还是这么不听人讲话。等到拉面上来，鸣人才住了嘴，他该庆幸拉面能堵住他的嘴吗？不过令人吃惊的是，端到佐助面前的还是一碗番茄牛肉浓汤。“上次的食材没有用完，想着你吃这个可能更好一点。”

佐助没说什么，从一边抽出了勺子，倒是鸣人的目光让他有种在被审视的错觉。好在他什么也没说，开始埋头吃自己的。

“果然还是一乐的拉面最对我胃口，但大叔你的手艺也很棒哦！在这么冷的天气里能来上一碗热腾腾的拉面简直太幸福了啊。”

“哦，是吗，谢谢啦。”

佐助不去理会他，只是有一下没一下地喝着汤，他食量本就不大，估计半碗都吃不下。鸣人从刚才开始就说个不停，但他明显感觉得到一丝尴尬——他们之间的共同话题实在不多，尤其他还是个闷葫芦，话题往往都是鸣人提起的，一个接一个，生怕冷场似的。

就算当了火影，依旧是个笨蛋，事到如今他还在担心些什么？

这本不是漩涡鸣人期待的发展。他虽然来得匆忙，路上也是在设想两个人重逢后的情景的，谁知佐助连话题都不想接，他又挠了挠后脑勺，这顿饭吃得他坐立不安的。好在大叔也一直跟他说话，好让他能转移注意力。

“你们还真是很好的朋友呢。”

佐助别开了头，鸣人则不好意思地笑了笑说：“是吗，这家伙可是从来都不承认的。”

店主闻言也笑了：“但是你在这里的时候能感觉得到他整个人都放松了，连眉头都很少皱了。”

听了这话，鸣人下意识地去看佐助的脸，佐助则留下一句“笨蛋，吃完了就回去批你的文件。”

鸣人慌忙掏出小青蛙要付钱，一面嚷道：“混蛋佐助，这么晚了让我挤一挤又不会怎么样！”

谁料店主拦住了他，说：“这顿算我请你的，快去找他吧。”

鸣人一头雾水，忙说不用了，还是付钱比较好。

“去找他吧，告诉他还有人在牵挂他，那么单薄一个孩子，我看着都心疼。”店主看向窗外，什么时候会看到儿子回来呢。

这一次，鸣人没有犹豫，他道了谢，几乎是冲出了店奔向佐助。

他是个呆子，居然忘了自己最想说的话。

佐助毫不意外地听到了身后的脚步声，鸣人不来磨他两句是不可能老实回去的，可他现在不想说话，确切地说是不想跟他说话。

“佐助！”鸣人拉住了他空空荡荡的袖管。

佐助不得不转身看着他：“吊车尾的，你到底想干什么？”

想干什么，鸣人自己还没理清楚，他只知道自己必须传达给佐助，那些他想了很久还没有思绪的东西，如果说出来的话，一定，会有什么不同的。

“佐助，我一直想跟你说，其实我——”

四周已经有好奇的人在围观了，鸣人忽然提高的音量更是让他们露出了十分诡异的笑，佐助眉头一皱，啧了一声抽回自己的袖子：“回去说。”

“啊？哦哦。”鸣人只得跟上。

年轻的宇智波末裔完全没有看起来那么镇定。在第二性征分化之前，不是他自夸，每天都有太多的女生来告白：他的书桌里总是充斥着粉色的信封，又时还会有些野花；还有些人会当面告白，说什么“佐助君我喜欢你，你好帅”之类的话。只不过他都没有一点兴趣。后来，作为一个强大的Alpha，自然更容易受到Omega的青睐，有些Omega甚至直接用信息素来诱惑他。

大蛇丸有时候还是很有用的，最起码他研制的抑制剂让佐助平安无事地度过了蛇窟三年的发情期。以至于他被水月嘲笑过性冷淡，因为有一次他们出任务的时候，旅店老板的女儿直接滚上了他的床。而他面对那个已然发了情的Omega居然不为所动，只是像丢一只老鼠一样把她扔出了自己的房间。

他怕是第一个对送上门来的发情中的可口Omega说滚的正常Alpha了。

那些Omega的信息素过于甜腻，让他心头有着挥之不去的恶心感，况且，让他屈服于本能跟一个Omega像野兽般结合还不如杀了他。高贵的宇智波从不轻易妥协。

可就在刚才，他唯一的朋友差点在大庭广众之下跟他表白？他很庆幸鸣人没有说下去，不然他可能会当场把他揍飞。意外性No.1啊，他还是想扶额。

“说吧。”

鸣人接过那杯茶，看着佐助坐回床上，黑眸没有波澜地望向他，忽的胸口有些发闷。他在那片黑色的夜幕看不到一颗星星，佐助没有开灯，只有柔和的月光照了进来，显得他整个人都柔软了起来。但那是错觉，大多数时候宇智波佐助都桀骜得像只盘旋的鹰，不会给地上奔走爬行的一切施舍一点眼神。

鸣人曾经也是地上的一员，不如说就算现在也没能成为像佐助一样的鹰。

但佐助不仅给了自己眼神，还给过更多的东西。早些年，他甚至为自己差点丢掉性命，哪怕后来他再怎么执着于坠入黑暗，再怎么试图斩断曾经的羁绊，鸣人都会记得那天在训练场，佐助递来的便当的味道——他没有告诉过任何人，他觉得那比一乐拉面更好吃；他还会记得佐助浑身扎满千本倒在他怀里的样子——他依旧没有告诉过任何人，那比千鸟贯穿他的胸膛还要痛。

他没有喝茶，只是用力地捏着杯子，佐助还在看他，他可以想象到佐助是怎样略微皱起眉头的，又或者他没有，一切只是他眼花了。

“呐，佐助，我一直在想，”他终于放过了那个可怜的杯子，“我真的，把你带回来了吗？”

他看着佐助的眼睛没有丝毫躲闪，可也没从那里面看出些什么，于是他只好接着说下去：“像这样，虽然你已经不会再想着离开木叶了，却也根本不想回去吧。”

“我根本没法时刻掌握你的位置，在你四处旅行的时候，在你为了什么事苦恼的时候，在你进入辉夜城的时候，我只能待在火影办公室里。鹿丸骂我不好好工作，连卡卡西老师都过来监督我。”

“但一想到你可能在我不知道的地方，有可能受伤甚至死掉，就是静不下心来。你的回信也从来不说清楚自己的状况，我除了你还活着之外几乎什么都不了解啊。”

他终于看清了佐助皱眉的过程，他听见佐助冷哼一声，像是听到了什么荒诞不稽的话。“吊车尾的，你以为我会随便死掉？”

佐助有些气短，一是为了鸣人这通话，二是为了自己刚才的误会。也是先不说两个人都是Alpha，就说他们之间畸形的关系，鸣人是疯了才会喜欢上自己，或者说是自己疯了才会觉得鸣人会喜欢上自己。

但同时，鸣人的话也让他坐立不安，他早已按照对方的心愿回到了木叶，许诺不再背叛，曾经的一切他都舍弃了，用这种决心来压抑着想摧毁木叶的心。鸣人到底还有什么不满？这些话让他心猿意马，他知道鸣人是个很真诚的人，让他用那双湖蓝色的眸子盯着你的时候你会觉得自己沉入了一片平静的湖底，或者是漂浮在了没有云彩的天空，无论哪个，都让人欲罢不能。

“我当然不这么觉得，我知道佐助你很强，能与你一战的恐怕也只有我了吧。但这不代表我不会担心，你去的毕竟是大筒木的领地，万一受了伤，会有人帮你包扎吗？”

“我也不是说你一定会受伤，哎？总之，就是，怎么说，”鸣人急到眉头都皱在一起，真的怕惹他生气似的在搜索着语言。最后他干脆拿起杯子一口气喝干了茶，有些自暴自弃地说“别让我再说第二次啊，你痛的话，我这里也会痛的，就算你在我不知道的地方，我这里只会更痛啊。”

他想起终结谷的那个夜晚，天上没有星星，只有偶尔飘过的云，他和他身体都痛得要命，嘴皮子却没闲住。那时候鸣人也是这么说的，然后他回了什么？他输了，输给笨蛋了。

“我这样，真的算为你找到归宿了吗？”鸣人的眼神黯淡下来，整个人都笼上了一层落寞的色彩，如果他是一只狗的话，现在一定连耳朵都耷拉着。

他忽然感到烦躁，不该是这样的，漩涡鸣人不该是这样的！他应该是那个脸上挂着傻笑，一往无前的笨蛋，而不是为了这些有的没的表现的如此脆弱！

佐助忍无可忍地上前一把揪住了他的领子：“你到底以为你是谁？谁要你替我安排归宿了？给我看清现实吧，我没有家人了，也不需要新的冒牌货。也没有家了，宇智波祖宅随便你们处置，我不在乎。你的同情心再怎么泛滥也不用到我这儿，我不需要！堂堂七代目火影整天为了这种事情分神，你到底有没有觉悟自己在做些什么？现在，给你五秒钟，滚出去。”

“不！今天不把话说完我不会走的！”鸣人握住他的手腕，忽然覆上的热度让他很不适应，但他只是保持着这个姿势冷冷地看着鸣人，他知道鸣人最受不了这个眼神。果不其然，比起用说的，鸣人还是用拳头砸了过来。

这一拳很用力，但躲过去简直轻而易举。他松开了鸣人的衣领，后退一步，依旧是冷笑。“吊车尾的就是吊车尾的。”鸣人则用新一轮的攻击来回应他。

两个人都没用忍术，只是单纯的体术比拼罢了，房间到底有些狭小，他们的动作幅度虽拳拳到肉也不是很大。这种毫无章法的拳打脚踢更像是两个小孩子在斗殴，比起发泄，不如说是另一种交流——语言传达不到的，用身体才可以，不知从何时开始，对他们尤为适用。

两个人谁也没有退让，一招接着一招。鸣人的肚子上结结实实挨了一脚，他甚至以为自己的胃要被踢破了。佐助则是肋骨上挨了一下，鸣人没撞上最深的那道伤口，可他还是能感受到那里裂开了，血腥味让他有点恶心，却也更兴奋。他们仿佛不知疲倦地继续着，刚见面时那种尴尬地氛围一扫而光，佐助甚至觉得他们回到了忍者学校的训练场，回到了伊鲁卡逼着他们结和解之印的时候。

佐助忽然就笑了。这下子对面的鸣人整个愣住了，佐助抓住这个机会一个横踢把他扫到地上，接着骑上他的身子，居高临下地倪着他，把拳头抵在鸣人胸口：“你变迟钝了，鸣人。”

鸣人深呼吸，他没有说话，不如说此刻的他说不出话。

他眼里的佐助在此刻已经不是21岁的佐助了，一会儿是忍者学校那个臭屁不已的他，一会儿是12岁那年蓝T白裤，和自已一起练习爬树的他，一会儿是蛇窟那里，一袭白衣飞身而下的他，一会儿是在战场上跟自己联手打辉夜的他，一会儿又是离村时，安安静静接过自己护额的他...

每一个都是佐助，但又不是眼前的佐助。他的肚子痛得要命，佐助坐下来的时候一点怜惜都没有，当然他也知道佐助也好不到哪去，也许断了一两根肋骨吧。

但这样的他们才是最真实的样子，此刻剥去了所有的外壳，把自己最柔软的内里呈现给对方，哪怕对方把它扔到地上沾上灰尘也不怕，他们心甘情愿。事实上能让宇智波佐助做到这一步的人非常少，他甚至觉得连鼬都没办法接触到这么本质的佐助，因为鼬没有把自己的全部展现给他，从一开始就失去了这个机会。想到这里，他居然还有一丝奇异的满足感。

他伸出右手覆上佐助的肋骨问他：“疼吗？”

明知故问，白痴吗，佐助还没来得及反驳忽然间天旋地转，他已经被鸣人压在了身下。“你——”

“闭嘴！”鸣人向他吼道，饶是淡定如他也吓了一跳，只得眼睁睁看着鸣人撕开他的衣服——鸣人愣住了。

佐助胸膛上大大小小都是伤口，像是被利刃千刀万剐了一番，最深的那道已经渗出了不少的血，绷带早就被浸湿了，他刚才已经摸了一手的黏湿。旁边还有被他打出来的淤青，怎么可能不疼。他鼻子一酸，眼眶立马就红了。

“鸣人，你——”

鸣人恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，虽然发红的眼角让他看起来根本不可怕。鸣人又给他查克拉了，上次是什么时候来着，好像也是这样，有些烧灼感，却又温暖的像是在风雪天升起的炉子，让人忍不住靠近。他饶有兴致地看着鸣人，仿佛那些口子不是长在他身上一样，鸣人看着倒是更疼。

“笨蛋就是笨蛋，别哭了，死不了，还能赢过你呢。”他用袖子去给鸣人擦眼泪，21岁的火影了居然哭得跟个花猫一样，也不怕别人笑话。谁知鸣人的眼泪越发放肆起来，一会儿就把他整个袖子浸湿了，他收也不是，不收也不是，叹了一口气说“真没事，小伤罢了，看着吓人而已。”

他用手安抚地摸了摸鸣人的头发，像在安慰一条大型狗。鸣人给他治好了伤，自觉不好意思，半天才对上他的视线。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛还有些水汽，看起来亮晶晶的，里面装的全是他。

佐助忽然就慌了，他别过头去，鸣人却又强迫他看回来：“我曾下过决心，如果，佐助真的没有了归宿的话，我就成为你的归属。现在也是这么想的。所以说佐助什么都可以跟我分享的，无论是什么，你不说的话我怎么能清楚呢，我可是笨蛋啊。”

“可就算是笨蛋，还是想离佐助近一点。有时候会想，佐助是不可能再喜欢上木叶的了，我还自私地把你带回来，虽然最后你还是离开了。我，真的了解佐助想要什么吗？佐助到底想要什么，什么对佐助而言才是幸福，已经没人能说得清楚了吧。就连佐助本人也很迷茫不是吗？刚才的大叔都能看出来你一个人到底有多逞强，为什么你就不能多信赖我一点？我已经变强了，还是帮不到你吗？”

想要什么？佐助扪心自问，他也不知道。但是并不是鸣人想的那样。

地上硬邦邦的，他的背上其实也有伤口，只是鸣人这个样子让他实在不知如何应对。他可以随时随地跟鸣人打上一架，有一百种方法让鸣人闭上嘴，但不知道该怎么面对落泪的鸣人。可以的话他很想把鸣人从自己身上踹下去，但这未免显得太过冷血。于是他收拾了收拾心情，朝鸣人勾了勾嘴角。

“我并不是，不信赖你。相反，现在，你是我最信赖的人。”

“既然这样——”

“但这并不能代表什么，你做木叶的火影，我做你的影子，这不是最好的结局了吗？老实说，鸣人，这不正常，你对我的执着。”

鸣人收回了手，把已经脏掉的绷带扯了下来，然后替他拉上了衣服，那白花花的胸膛让他有些心猿意马。事实上当佐助的手指穿过他头发时他就感到了一股细密的电流在头皮乱窜，仿佛被微型千鸟给电了。当佐助说到自己是他最信赖的人时他甚至感受到了下腹一紧，拜托，这也兴奋得过头了吧。身为一个正常的单身Alpha，他当然知道那是什么感觉，所以现在的情况是，他，漩涡鸣人，即将对着自己的挚友，起反应了？

喂，这简直见了鬼，在自己被真正的千鸟电死前他最好赶快从佐助身上下去。但是身下的人毫无自觉，他一把拉住了鸣人，“你今天不是要把话说清楚吗？”

拜托，祖宗，先放手吧。鸣人支支吾吾地还想起身，佐助则不耐烦地蹭着他，他的耐心也快耗尽了，今天鸣人能跟他打一架，事情不解决，明天他们就可能再打起来。他可不想难得的假期都用来打架，虽然跟鸣人交手真的很痛快。

“鸣人，你——”佐助愣住了，连忙松开了手，腰也不敢再动了，因为他明显感觉到了有个什么硬硬的东西抵在了他肚子上。

鸣人简直欲哭无泪，自己在还没搞清楚状况的情况下被佐助生生蹭硬这种解释说成来估计佐助能当场抽出草雉砍了他，或者他的老二。

他涨红了一张脸想解释，但又不知道该怎么解释，现在是可以哈哈笑着说“不好意思啊佐助对着你硬了”的时候吗？显然不是啊！

佐助也没比他好到哪去，他闻到了周围萦绕的特殊味道，说不上到底是什么，但很像秋日麦田那样热烈而温暖。他后知后觉地反应过来，那应该是鸣人的信息素。

原来他真没会错意，鸣人这个笨蛋，果然。

“佐助，我...”那家伙的表情真是精彩，比以往任何时候都要傻，大概是不知道怎么解释吧，脑子不清不楚的，身体倒是很诚实。

“你发情了。”他坏心眼地补了一刀，果然鸣人脸都要羞红了。

“你到底什么意思，恩？”收起眼神里的三分冷意，佐助永远都不会明白现在的他有多柔和，但那双嘴还是不饶人，步步紧逼着要让鸣人丢盔卸甲。本就处在边缘的理智终于在这片柔和的目光和那声带着说不清道不明的性感尾音里啪的，断了线。

鸣人顺从本能俯身堵上他的嘴。

那实在是一种说不清的体验，佐助的唇软得不像话，似乎还有些甜味，他近乎痴迷的伸出舌头细细描绘着他的唇形，像在品尝一道精致的甜品。但佐助不爱甜食，他只得把那被吻得有些嫣红的唇比作番茄，那丝甜味也变成番茄的酸酸甜甜，让人更加心痒难耐。他有些急迫的，用舌头试图打开那人的牙关。手也不安分地抚上身下人的腰侧，带着些灼人的温度。

当他再次拉开佐助衣服得见那人胸膛时，他睁开了眼睛，对上佐助的视线。他能感受到自己的身子越来越热，包括小鸣人。佐助始终紧闭着牙关，却又没有其他反抗的动作。鸣人双手撑在他头侧，用审视的目光打量他。

“漩涡鸣人，你当我是谁？”

佐助的声音像从遥远的天际传来，往鸣人过热的大脑上泼了一杯冰水。他当佐助是谁？讨厌的人、对手、朋友、搭档、兄弟还是，喜欢的人？每一种都不太贴切。佐助是离他内心最近的人，他了解了比任何人都多的漩涡鸣人，却没有因此推开他，反而给了他认同，像给一个最孤独的孩子一颗糖果一个拥抱那样给他温暖，给了他，羁绊。

于是他回过神来，用最热切而真挚的眼神看向佐助，告诉他：“是我的唯一。”

佐助忽然就想笑，他还想要什么呢，已经够了啊。于是他伸手抚上鸣人后颈，寻到了那处凸起，再次确认“这是你的愿望吗？”

鸣人郑重其事地点了点头，随后佐助发力按了下去。一瞬间鸣人觉得自己后脑像被人狠狠闷了一棍，Alpha脆弱的腺体还没被这么粗暴的对待过，他不明所以的看向佐助，却发现佐助也一脸痛苦的样子。

是了，Alpha的信息素天生相互排斥，越是强大的Alpha的信息素越有侵略性，刚才那一按，鸣人的信息素像井喷一样，佐助肯定不好受。他刚想道歉却又闻到了一丝清清凉凉的薄荷香气，这也是这么多年来他首次闻到佐助的信息素。果然很好闻。

“那，去床上。”

说实话事态发展到现在是两个人都没有料到的：一天之前佐助还在辉夜城，而鸣人则在火影办公室里批阅那些永无休止的文件，几个小时前佐助还在房间里回顾任务细节，鸣人则在马不停蹄地赶来，几十分钟前他们还坐在一起吃饭，几分钟前他们刚刚打完一架，而几秒钟前，鸣人刚刚剥去两人的衣服。

他们两个的关系从没正常过，也不需要正常。佐助觉得自己之前真是蠢爆了，当然鸣人也是，他后悔自己没有早点发觉这份感情，而是在这么稀里糊涂的情况下抱着佐助滚上了床。但他不后悔，佐助的黑色散在白色的枕头上，月光洒进来，“佐助的确是个温柔的人”这句话忽然出现在他脑子里。

这让他感到欣喜若狂，这样的佐助只为他一人呈现。

佐助不再压抑，他的信息素铺天盖地地袭来，几乎要让鸣人打个哆嗦，像夏日的凉风又像冬日的寒风，一切只取决于佐助的意志。就算有情欲加成，信息素之间的排斥感也能急剧冷却他们过载的大脑。

鸣人忽然就明白了佐助的想法，他这是，在不安吗？

为什么之前没有发现，这个人简直不能再可爱！鸣人如愿以偿的勾到了佐助的舌头，他的吻极具侵略性却又很生疏，毕竟那次乌龙的初吻事件之后再也没了实践对象，而夺走他初吻的那人现在乖乖躺在他身下又给了他莫大的鼓励。他只好飞速回想着亲热天堂的描写，试图化知识为经验，好让自己看起来没那么不靠谱。

但事实上，佐助比他经验还少，他甚至连理论知识都很少接触，光是鸣人毫无章法的吻就已经让他晕头转向了——他从来不知道自己口腔里有那么多敏感点，当鸣人的舌头扫过他上颚的时候他整个人像过了电一样，舒服得差点哼出来。

鸣人很快放过了他可怜的嘴唇，顺着他的脖子吻下去，在喉结那里流连了好一会，佐助紧张地吞了口水，颤动的喉结还被鸣人含着，他感到自己无处藏身。鸣人看他身子颤得不行，终于离开那里，一口咬上他的锁骨，有些用力，不一会儿那处就渗出了小血珠。佐助疼得只想揍他，果真属狗的？可鸣人马上又把那些血珠仔仔细细地舔干净了，温热，细微的疼痛，还带点痒意，快感强烈到让佐助几乎发狂。

艹，他在心里骂了一句，不甘示弱地用手去抓小鸣人，跟自己的那根抵在一起，同样的炽热坚硬，接触时两个人都不约而同的发出一声满足的叹息。接着鸣人的手也覆了上来，摩挲着两人诚实的欲望，他的手还坏心眼地不时扫过佐助的马眼，佐助的喘息很快乱了起来，他把腰不自觉挺向鸣人，脖颈向后弯出一个美丽的弧度。鸣人的套弄越来越快，佐助只得用手攀上他的脖子让自己看起来不那么狼狈，他大口大口地呼吸着，像一条要搁浅的鱼。

“Na,ru,...”

他话还没说完，鸣人就一口咬上了他左胸的挺立，眼前忽然是一片刺眼的白，他惊叫着射了出来。

高潮后他的意识很薄弱，鸣人在胸口又舔又咬也没能让他尽快清醒过来。他虽然没有标记过Omega，自慰还是有过的，但没有哪一次能跟现在比，他还以为自己会死掉。

“佐助，佐助...”他听见鸣人叫自己的名字，仿佛那是什么世间珍宝一样，仿佛那是他生命中的一部分一样。

不想听，不想听，他就在这里，不要再叫了！他捧起鸣人的脸与他交换津液，两个人都进入了状态，这个吻异常的绵长，在佐助觉得自己要缺氧而死的时候，有什么东西探进了他的后穴。

强烈的异物感让他瞬间抵触起来，可鸣人没有放开他的唇，他一面霸道地加深这个吻，一面揉搓着他的臀肉，同时手指在他后穴里缓缓抽动着。

佐助是一个Alpha，那处从来都不是为接纳而准备的。没有润滑剂他的手指进入得极其艰难，更不要说是自己老二了。他有些丧气地想着，干错算了吧，不然佐助一定会受伤的。

谁知他刚抽出手指，佐助就不耐烦地瞪他一眼，随后推开他下了床，从凌乱一地的衣物中翻出了一盒油膏——应该是他给自己上的药。佐助把那个盒子扔给他，脸上还带着情动的潮红，鸣人忽的就懂了“佐助不想停的。”

有了油膏，他很顺利地完成了扩张，佐助的呻吟不时从喉咙间泻出，平日里冷如冰的人在床上居然化为一滩春水，让鸣人的心也跟着荡漾起来。他扶着小鸣人抵上了那个亮晶晶的小口，鸣人安抚性地在佐助额头落下一吻，随即挺身推入他的身体。

佐助只觉得自己像被一道滚烫的利刃剖开一般的痛，那利刃不仅剖开他的身体，还剖开了他的灵魂，把他所丢弃的、埋葬的、深藏于心的全部拉出来晒在阳光下，那温度几乎让他烫得他昏过去。

但他只是咬咬牙承受了这些痛楚，他深呼吸，竭尽全力地放松着身体。他从未想过会有这么一个人如此接近他灵魂深处，这本该是让他恐惧的，他却一点也不，因为那个人早已经把灵魂也给了他。

鸣人是他的半身，是他在此世唯一的羁绊。如果他要沉沦，也只能沉沦在鸣人那双蓝色的眼睛里，沉进那片海，再也没有什么会背叛的东西，他们切切实实地拥有着彼此。

算来，他们本就只拥有彼此。

佐助把腿缠到鸣人腰上，“鸣人，你动一动。”让我感受到你，让我知道我还活着，用这些痛感和快感，让我知道你是我的。

鸣人抽动起来，先是缓缓地，温柔的律动，磨得佐助整个人不上不下的。他想感受更强烈的东西，让自己更痛，或者更舒服的动作，好让他全心全意感受着这一切，好让他知道这并不是梦。“你快点啊！”

艹，鸣人低声骂了出来，佐助根本毫无自觉，他真的知道自己在说什么吗？费心压抑本能的自己就是个傻子，他还敢一个劲儿地煽风点火。他把佐助整个翻了个儿让他跪趴在床上，搂住他的腰提向自己。佐助还没从刚才鸣人的性器在体内转了一圈的快感中回过神来，就被撞得话都说不出了。

鸣人简直像个打桩机，他每次都能被顶得窜出去又被拉回来，再重重地撞上他的性器。“哈，啊，佐助...”他在自己的背吻着，每一道伤口，都小心地舔去血迹，下半身却是毫不留情地剧烈抽插。佐助被撞得七荤八素，只能抓住身下的床单，此刻他无比痛恨起自己少了一条手臂的事实。

“佐助，为什么还没有水呢？”

佐助耳朵一下子就红了，他喘息着骂：“笨，笨蛋，我可是，Al,,,啊，你慢点”

鸣人当然知道他是Alpha，他说不清这种感觉，两个人的信息素明明已经在打架了，他们却以最亲密的方式连接在一起。这到底是为什么？

“因为他是佐助啊。”这个念头出现得毫无征兆，他几乎立刻就信服了，什么都不是，因为这个人是佐助啊。

他换了个角度继续顶弄，其间擦过了某一点，佐助的呻吟忽然变了调子——是了，就是那里。他一下比一下重得顶上去，饶是刚才还在嘴硬的佐助这下也受不了了，求饶的话终究还是吐了出来。

鸣人怎么会听。他发觉佐助不知什么时候又去了一次，便伸手把人捞起来，往更深处撞去。他总觉得还有什么在那里等着他，仿佛等了他一个世纪那么久。

佐助本能地恐慌起来，鸣人实在进得太深了，他怀疑自己的肚子都要被戳破了，刚才的撞击让他爽到说不出话，他没想到自己可以只用后面就高潮。想到这里，他莫名气短，鸣人怎么还没射，他用力夹了一下后穴，换来鸣人嘶的一声抽气，可随即鸣人一口含住了他的腺体，这让他像被踩了七寸的蛇一样再也不敢乱动了。

鸣人还在寻找着，他嘴巴里全是佐助信息素的味道，冰得他头皮发麻。佐助的不安通过身体的颤抖和后穴的收缩传给了他，但他没有松开，他用犬齿轻轻磨着那块腺体，下身一个冲撞顶到了一个狭窄的入口——他中彩票了，那是Alpha公认的已经退化了的，生殖腔。

佐助像条濒死的鱼一般剧烈地扭动起来，他早带了哭腔让鸣人放过他，实在是太痛了！可鸣人仍是自顾自地把龟头顶了进去，在把炙热尽数撒进去的同时一口咬上了佐助的腺体。

他想标记佐助。

这对两个人来说都不是什么愉快的体验，鸣人感觉自己又被人闷了一棍然后扔到冰天雪地里自生自灭。佐助则觉得自己干脆死了得了，他从来不知道自己还有生殖腔这种东西，更没想到鸣人会疯狂到试图在里面成结——他是想让我生个孩子吗？这他妈的可一点儿都不好玩。

一般来说，结的完成需要20到30分钟，期间两个人几乎不能动，否则相连的地方就是撕心般的痛。可不管鸣人怎么试图跟佐助搭话，怎么道歉，对方都不理他，这让鸣人顿时没了底。

佐助会怎么办？

他烦恼地抓了抓头发，急的几乎要当场剖腹谢罪。这时候佐助却忽然开口说：“你还真是，意外性No.1的胡闹啊。”

“怎么样，标记Alpha的感觉？”

明明疼到冷汗都冒出来了，他还是这么嘴硬。鸣人无奈地叹了口气，他掰过佐助的下巴吻了上去，末了才分开，说：“不是标记Alpha，是标记你。”

佐助闹了个大红脸，推开他骂道不要脸。

鸣人就呵呵傻笑起来，结果弄得交合处又痛得不行，佐助气得直锤他让他老实点。他又吻上佐助额头说：“非要说什么感觉的话，就是，背负着所有一起痛吧。”

“白痴吗你？”

“是啊，混蛋佐助。”

第二天，两个人居然一觉睡到了中午，醒来的时候佐助觉得自己仿佛被地爆天星碾压了一夜。他想起身却发现鸣人像条八爪鱼一样紧紧扒着他不放，他忍无可忍一脚踹上了鸣人的肚子把人从床上蹬了下去，可怜鸣人刚醒来就跟大地来了个亲密接触。

“起床了。”

“哦哦，对了佐助，你身体还疼吗？”鸣人从地上爬起来，说着就要上手。

佐助急忙拉起被子盖住自己，警惕地问：“你干嘛？”

“看看后面肿没有啊我说，要不我去买点药吧？昨天那个还能用吗？”

鸣人的话让他不自觉回想起昨晚的细节，佐助脸皮薄，抄起枕头扔过去说：“收拾收拾，回木叶。”

鸣人被他催着穿了衣服，又去草草洗漱，然后从笑得很开心的大叔那买了些饭团回来，回来时佐助也收拾好了。

他推开门看到的就是阳光中一袭黑衣的佐助刚把草雉收起来的样子，佐助头发长了些，正好盖住那只紫色的轮回眼，也莫名让他看起来更成熟稳重。他看着佐助愈发英气俊秀的眉眼，心猛然一跳，咳了一声问，“佐助，走吗？”

“嗯。”

佐助向他走来，背后是秋日的暖阳，仿佛带来了他的整个世界。

\----

虽然迟了，好在他们没有彼此错过。 

事实证明高贵的宇智波从不轻易妥协， 除非对方是...


End file.
